Gracias por ser infiel
by Kokoro-Hyuga
Summary: Que pasa cuando Tenten se entera que Sasuke le es infiel con su amiga Sakura. Pesimo summary. Mi primer fanfic. two-shot ahora un one-shot por que se me perdio el ultimo u.u


Hola, soy kokoro y bienvenidos a mi fic, bueno queria decirles que soy nueva en esto, acepto opiniones y criticas, todo lo que me ayude a mejorar.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Estaba tan feliz, al fin se graduaba del instituto, estaba de novia con el hombre más perfecto del planeta con el que hoy cumplían 4 años juntos y tenia los mejores amigos del mundo. Salió de su casa camino a buscar a su mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga para irse juntas a su último día.

El camino era largo, así que decidió tomar el atajo del parque, pero en cuanto salió del parque vio algo que la dejó helada, era su novio Sasuke Uchiha de 21 años con su amiga Sakura Haruno de 18 años (al igual que ella) besándose y abrazándose a sus espaldas, pero no lo iba a dejar así, los iba enfrentar sin importar cuanto le doliera.

-Que bonito – Se acerco a ellos aplaudiendo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, lo único que quería era salir de allí y llorar.- Mi amiga y mi novio en el parque besándose.

-Tenten, no es lo que tú piensas…- Dijo Sasuke, levantándose de la banca en que estaba sentado.

-que acabas de decir Sasuke, que no es lo que pienso- Apoyo su mano en su frente, fingiendo no entenderlo.- Eres muy tonto, no soy tonta, se lo que vi.

-Ya se que no eres tonta, pero…- no pudo terminar la frase por que Tenten lo interrumpió.

-¿Desde cuando me engañan?-pregunto fríamente, mirando a Sakura que empezaba a llorar.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ninguno de los dos quería responder, y la paciencia de la castaña se estaba agotando.

-Tenten, lo siento mucho, pero cuando yo y Sasuke nos conocimos…-Empezó a sollozar, se seco las lágrimas y siguió hablando.- al tiempo después empezamos a enamorarnos.

Tenten empezó a llorar, Sasuke se acerco para limpiar las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas, pero la castaña lo evito golpeándole la mano.

-¡No quiero ver a ninguno de los dos nunca más!-Gritó y empezó a correr sin rumbo alguno, solo corría, le habían roto el corazón, como los odiaba su amiga y a su ahora ex-novio.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que llego al lugar que quería evitar la casa de Sasuke, le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente, su primera vez, su primer beso, cuando se conocieron en ese lugar, las primeras peleas, su tono frío al decirle que la amaba pero sus ojos siempre mostraban calidez cuando la miraba.

Se dio vuelta para irse, ya que, estar ahí solo la torturaba y le venían a la mente la imagen de esos traidores besándose.

-Tenten, ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto fríamente un joven ojiperla, de cabello castaño largo, buen cuerpo, vestido con una polera blanca, chaqueta negra, unos pantalones de jeans y zapatillas color crema, de unos 22 años.

-Neji…-Se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo de años.-Sasuke me engaño con Sakura.

-Tranquila-dijo frio, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, en total silencio, en calma, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la castaña

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-Se secó las lagrimas, sonrió pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

-hmp, ya desayune-respondió cortante, empezando a caminar.

-Vamos Neji, acompáñame onegai-Pidió tomando del brazo a Neji y haciendo un puchero.

-hmp-dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería más cercana.

El camino fue silencioso e incomodo, la castaña quería hablar pero no sabía por que razón no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero desde que empezó su relación con Sasuke, Neji se empezó alejar más y más, hasta el punto de no hablarle en casi 4 años. Llegaron a la cafetería, se sentaron en la mesa junto a la ventana, Tenten pidió un café con un pastel de chocolate, cuando se lo llevaron se puso hablar con Neji…

-¿Cómo has estado durante estos 4 años sin hablarme?-pregunto dándole un sorbo a su café tranquilamente.

-Bien, ¿y tu como has estado?-Respondió posando su vista en la ventana para observar el hermoso parque en el que estaban.

-¡Wow!, es la primera vez que logro que digas mas de tres palabras- Dijo sorprendida y al igual que su acompañante poso su vista en la ventana y los vio a las dos personas que la engañaron, estaban como si nada hubiera pasado y ella ahí con el corazón hecho mil pedazos.

-Hmp-Respondió frio como siempre, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

-Neji, lo siento, me voy-Salió corriendo hacia su casa, antes de empezar a llorar.

Corrió, corrió y cuando llego a su casa, tomo la laptop busco pasajes para el próximo vuelo a Hong Kong, les dejo un mensaje a todos sus amigos (Hinata, Neji, Temari, Ino, Lee y a los demás), diciéndoles todo lo que sentía pero no lo que ocurrió, armo su maleta, se cambio de ropa y llamó a un taxi.

Cuando tomo el avión, lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, recordó todo lo que vivió en Okinawa, los amigos que hizo, los buenos y malos momentos, como conoció a Neji el chico del que estaba enamorada hasta que conoció a Sasuke, la muerte de sus padres y también como conoció a su mejor amiga Hinata. Con este viaje planeaba olvidarse de Sasuke.

***********************3 meses después******************

Una chica estaba sentada en un departamento muy pequeño con su laptop, en una video llamada por Skype con su amiga Hinata.

-Amiga, no sabes cuanto los he extrañado, pero volveré cuando me haya olvidado completamente de ya sabes quien-Hablaba Tenten con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tenten, me tengo que ir-Se despidió la ojiperla con una sonrisa triste.

-ufff…por que están difícil olvidarlo-pensaba en voz alta, tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja.

*toc-toc* (llamaron a la puerta)

-¡ya voy!-Grito caminando hacia la puerta.

-Hola Tenten-Dijo un chico de voz profunda y grave.

-Neji, ¿pero que haces aquí?-pregunto con los ojos como platos al verlo ahí. Lo miro de arriba a bajo, llevaba una chaqueta de jeans, una polera rojo oscuro, pantalones de jeans oscuros.

-hmp, viaje de negocios y Hinata me dio tu dirección para preguntarte si me podía quedar un tiempo-dijo frio y cortante observando a Tenten que llevaba el cabello suelto, vestía un poleron con capucha blanco y unos vaqueros de jeans y zapatillas blancas.

-emm…claro que puedes quedarte-Sonrió dulcemente dejando pasar al ojiperla.

Paso el tiempo y las cosas para Tenten cambiaron mucho, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a vivir con mas gente, pero Neji pasaba de junta de trabajo en junta de trabajo, lo único que hacia en la casa era dormir y desayunar. Pasaron dos meses y se hicieron mas cercanos, el poco tiempo que se veían los hizo recuperar la relación de amistad de hace años.

-Neji-Llamaba golpeando la puerta del cuarto un día en la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió somnoliento sin darse cuenta de la poca distancia que los separaba.

-Ne-Neji-tartamudeo, sonrosada más no poder por la cercanía del chico que estaba sin polera.

-Tenten-dijo con voz seductora, se fueron acercando cada vez más y más hasta que sus labios se juntaron y se fundieron en un beso tierno que se convirtió en uno apasionado, Se separaron por falta de aire.

Neji tomo a Tenten, la recostó sobre la cama y se posiciono arriba de ella preocupándose de no apoyar todo su peso, se empezaron a besar, y Neji empezó a bajar por el cuello, pero los interrumpió el sonido del timbre.

-Ne-ji, ten-go que abrir-dijo Levantándose de la cama, con dirección a la puerta.

Tenten llego a la puerta abrió y era el cartero, recibió la carta que era de Sasuke hace dos meses que le llegaban cartas de él, aun no lo podía olvidar y ahora gracias a Neji estaba mas que confundida.

-Tenten, me tengo que ir, adiós-se despidió y salió por la puerta con sus maletas.

Ahora iba a tener tiempo para aclarar las cosas, lo único que sabía es que había empezado a sentir algo muy fuerte por Neji.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ya que para hacer todo esto me esfuerzo mucho :D.


End file.
